


Louder Than Words

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gives Danny an unexpected gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> This was written to fill a prompt at the [Multi-fandom Suit & Uniform Kink Meme](http://tailoredshirt.livejournal.com/196313.html). The prompt was:
> 
>  **Steve gets Danny a tie-clip. I know, it's not kinky but Danny get be really appreciative ;)** by [](http://crimetimebaby.livejournal.com/profile)[**crimetimebaby**](http://crimetimebaby.livejournal.com/)

Danny quickly knotted his tie, his hands moving in the familiar pattern. When he was done, he leaned forward to look into the mirror as he carefully straightened it, smiling at his refection. It was his favorite tie, the one Grace had given him for Father’s Day, and he always wore it on Mondays in an attempt to start the week off on a good note. It usually worked.

Once he was sure that the tie was straight and every hair was in place he turned around to leave but stopped when he saw that Steve was leaning in the doorway watching him.

“How long have you been there?” Danny asked.

Steve shrugged. “Not long.” He stepped into the room and held a small brown box out to Danny. “Here.”

Danny took the box curiously and opened it to reveal a piece of jewelry. He stared at it, unable to process what he was seeing. “A…a tie clip? You got me a tie clip?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, watching Danny closely.

“But you hate my ties,” Danny said, confused. “Why would you get me a tie clip?”

“You won’t stop wearing them,” Steve explained. “So you might as well wear them safely.”

“Safely?” Danny raised an eyebrow at Steve. “You cheerfully run straight into firefights and you’re concerned about my tie being unsafe?”

“Yes,” Steve replied.

“I’d love to hear this logic.”

Steve sighed. “Do you remember two weeks ago when that big gust of wind blew your tie up in front of your face? Well that drug runner almost got the drop on you because of it.”

Danny gaped at Steve. “You noticed that?”

“Danny, I notice everything.”

“Well, that’s not at all creepy,” Danny said, smiling at Steve to take the edge off of his words.

Steve returned the smile a bit hesitantly. “So are you going to wear it or what?”

Danny looked back at the tie clip. It really was very nice. It was simple silver with a small knot of gold in the center. It was the sort of thing that Rachel would have called classy and approved of because he would be able to wear it with anything.

Thinking of Rachel made something spark in Danny’s brain and he frowned; there was something familiar about the simple silver design. He took it out of the box and held it up for a closer look. Suddenly realizing why it was familiar he put it back into the box and held it out to Steve. “I can’t accept this.”

“Why not?” Steve asked, hurt clear on his face.

“It’s too much. You might have switched the boxes but after six years with Rachel, I recognize Tiffany’s jewelry when I see it.” Danny explained. He took a deep breath and reached out to touch Steve’s arm. “I appreciate it, I really do, but it costs too much.”

“It’s a gift,” Steve said firmly. He shrugged Danny’s hand off of his arm and pushed the box back at him. “Keep it or not, it’s your choice.”

Danny stared at Steve’s guarded, closed off expression and sighed. Even now after all this time Steve was still expecting rejection. It was suddenly becoming clear that this was about a whole lot more than a tie clip and he’d just made a mess of it by turning it down. Sometimes he really wished that Steve could express his emotions like a regular human being.

“Of course I’ll keep it,” Danny said softly. He carefully clipped it onto his tie making sure it was attached firmly because the last thing he needed was to lose a several hundred dollar tie clip during a foot chase. Once it was secure, he looked up at Steve. “There, now the wind won’t be able to take me by surprise.”

“Good.” Steve nodded. “We should go; we’re going to be late.”

“Not so fast,” he said grabbing Steve’s arm as he started to turn toward the door. Danny pulled him back so that he was standing in front of him. “Thank you.”

Steve nodded again, not quite meeting his eyes. Danny shook his head at the shuttered expression on Steve’s face and reached up to wrap an arm around his neck. He pulled Steve’s head down so that their foreheads touched. “I really do appreciate it. And Steve?”

“Yeah?”

Danny stared into Steve’s eyes wanting to make sure Steve could read his sincerity as he whispered. “I love you too.”

Steve’s eyes widened in surprise at his words, but before Steve had time to question it Danny pressed their lips together. He just hoped that his actions would be able to speak as loudly as Steve’s had.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find a picture of the tie clip Steve got Danny [here](http://www.tiffany.com/Shopping/Item.aspx?fromGrid=1&sku=13197512&mcat=&cid=&search_params=s+1-p+1-c+-r+-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+tie-k+&search=1)


End file.
